Storage containers for motorized vehicles are well known, including storage compartments built into the interior, such as the glove compartment, as well as on the exterior, such as trunks in sedans, and large storage boxes that are adaptable to fit into a part of the bed of a pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,880 describes a rigid container adapted for mounting within the engine compartment of an automobile, which made of a rigid material mounted over a fender well, and which occupies unused space under the hood of a car. The rigid container of the '890 patent, however, is particularly adapted for mounting over a fender well, and as such has a peculiar shape, and specific design that allows for mounting in that location. Such a mounting location does not exist in other vehicle types, thereby preventing the container described in the '880 patent from being used in such other vehicle types. Furthermore, the pair of mounting brackets described in the '880 patent are designed to work in conjunction with a base that rests over the fender well. thereby providing for further stability of the container within the engine compartment. For vehicles that do not have this area available for placement of the storage container, it will simply not work in them.
Accordingly, there is the need for a storage container for placement in the engine compartment that will work on other vehicle types, particularly trucks.